Nala's Decision
by Modern Kassandra
Summary: Exploring why Nala left the Pride lands. Based on Musical more than the movie. Please R&R, wanna know what you all think of my first song fic


Hello readers! Just had a few author notes for this fic. This one-shot is based on the musical the _Lion King_, not the animated movie by Disney. It takes place just as Nala leaves the Pridelands. I recommend listening to the youtube video or CD of the Lion King and the track is called "Shadowland". The words in italics are lyrics and the ones in brackets are what the other lionesses sing. If there are words in brackets next to lyrics, they are translations. I particularly love the video uploaded by "Nantsingonyama", which comes up after typing "Shadowland lyrics". Enjoy and please review, it's my very first song fic and I wanna know what you all thought

**Nala's Decision**

The lionesses of the Pride Lands returned to Pride Rock empty handed again. The drought had been hard on them, the lack of vegetation driving the herds of animals away. Yet they stayed, not for their King and his band of hyenas, but for the hope that someday everything would be alright again. Nala looked over the faces of her sisters and a pang of anger crossed her heart. Why couldn't Scar see the truth? He was destroying the Pride Lands, their once holy paradise, and them with it. Well, somebody had to make him see the light, and Nala would tolerate it no longer. She marched to the Den, once a safe home, and steeled herself for any attack from her King. He would not take being criticized very well. Three of the hyenas ran out and past her, muttering about the madness that seemed to be possessing Scar. Unflinching in her resolve, Nala strode forward and entered the Den, alone with her King. His back was turned to her; he was talking to Zazu, who still was trapped in his cage.

"Scar" She said sharply as she stood tall. The King turned around quickly, his look of displeasure transforming to one of utter delight.

"Ah, Nala. My… You've grown very well" Nala suppressed a chill as it ran down her spine. The way that Scar was looking at her made her uneasy as he began to circle around her as a vulture would to unsuspecting prey.

"Scar, you must control the hyenas. We're being forced to overhunt!" Scar paid no attention to the words coming from her mouth, but eyed her critically. She was a beautiful specimen, no doubt about that, and she was young. He licked his lips and brought his eyes to her fierce ones, she was feisty.

"Of course, Nala. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He purred as he slithered next to the suspicious lioness.

"Because you are, you know," He said before she could make any reply "Very beautiful" By this stage he had managed to slide behind her. It was the deadly combination of darkness and surprise that allowed him to be able to overpower her momentarily as he jumped on her back and forced Nala to the ground. Reacting quickly to the attack, Nala rolled and scratched Scar's face, causing him to roar and move away from her. At the sound of their King's roar, the lionesses of the Pride hurried into the den to investigate. What they saw was Nala in a defensive crouch as she eyed her King and bared her teeth as Scar shook off the sting of her scratch.

"Nala, you know how I loathe violence" He looked over at her and sneered at the Lionesses as they stood between their sister and King "One way or another, you will be mine"

"Never, Scar. Never!" Nala shouted in defiance as she turned and fled the den. Scar watched her run and saw the Lionesses glare at him in contempt.

"You belong to me" He called after her "You _all_ belong to me" He added as an afterthought as his subjects followed after Nala. They found her by the pool of water where she used to play with Simba as a cub. She was obviously upset and the Lionesses began to chant their prayer of deliverance.

_Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela_

Nala could no longer take her place in her Pride of birth. There was only way to help her sisters and the land that she loved… she had to leave. She had to leave and find help, or watch everything she had left fade until it turned into the blackness of the Elephant Graveyard she had seen with Simba all those moons ago. Eyes full of tears; she began to sing to her family.

_Shadowland The leaves have fallen. This shadowed land, this was our home_

The Lionesses looked to her and she looked out to the horizon. All around them was the bareness of the land, for not one leaf or drop of water could be seen.

_The river's dry The ground has broken. So I must go, now I must go_

The meaning of her words dawning on them, the other Lionesses gathered around their sister. No one argued with her, sure that if anyone could help them it would be Nala. Soon their voices were rising to join hers in a song of farewell.

_And where the journey may lead me, Let your prayers be my guide. I cannot stay here, my family. But I'll remember my Pride (Prideland)_

_I have no choice (My land) I will find my way (Tear-stained) Lea halalela (Dry Land)_

_(Take this) Take this prayer (With you) What lies out there?_

Wobbling slightly on her paws, Nala made her way to her mother. Both mother and daughter embraced as they held back their tears. Sarafina wanted desperately to keep her daughter with her, but knew that she had to go for she was being called by the Great Spirits.

"We will never forget you, Nala. And you will always be my daughter" She whispered as held her daughter close. Nala knew she could never say the words of farewell to her mother for they weighed too heavily on her tongue.

"I love you, mother" She whispered as she backed away from her mother and took the first step of her journey.

_(And where the journey may lead you Let this prayer be your guide. Though it may take you so far away, Always remember your Pride)_

Out of the bushes emerged the wise shaman, Rafiki. Nala bowed before the old mandrill and closed her eyes as he began to chant a blessing to the Great Spirits of the land. He waved his tree staff around her and Nala felt her chest swell with determination.

_And where the journey may lead me (And where the journey may lead you) (Let this prayer be your guide) Oh the prayer will be my guide (Though it may take you so far away,) Though it may take me so far away, (Always remember your Pride) I'll remember my Pride!_

Overwhelmed by the emotions welling inside her, Nala began to run, the song of her sisters in her ears as they prayed for her and the deliverance of their home.

_(And where the journey may lead you,) Ngizobuya bo! Ngizobuya bo! (I will return! I will return!) (Let this prayer be your guide) I will return! I will return! (Though it may take you so far away,) Oh, Beso bo. Ngizobuya bo. I will return (Oh, my people. I will return) (Always remember your Pride) Ngizobuya bo (I will return)_

On reaching the border of the Pride Lands, Nala stopped and looked back at her home. The land had died with Mufasa and Simba, as if grieving for them. Fully seeing the damage that Scar had done to her home made Nala's heart ache. She had to try and find someone to help them, there was no other way to save the land Closing her eyes and lifting her head to the wind, she whispered a promise not only to herself, but to her sisters and home.

_Ooh, Ngi-_ _Ngizobuya bo (I-I will return) Beso bo, my people Beso bo…_

With a final look at Pride Rock, she turned and began to run; following the gentle breeze that seemed to guide her path.


End file.
